


Little Moments

by Lumikettu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, I tried making the reader a non gendered person, I'm still trying to get the hang of it, M/M, so my deepest apologies if I blew it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumikettu/pseuds/Lumikettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about translating the tablet late at night in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was also inspired by a supernaturalimagines post: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/89903917799/anonymous

The letters on the page did not stay still. They were jumping all over the page while I tried to get some sense out of them. I knew I could read it, it was in English. Maybe it was in English, I wasn’t quite sure about it anymore. I had read so many books, searched through a dozen dictionaries, crawled my way through hundreds of encyclopedias and one weird cookbook while trying to get some sense into the paragraph Kevin was trying to translate on the tablet.

”What are you reading?” Kevin’s voice breaks through the fluffy cloud in my head.

”What?” I manage to mumble, while trying to focus my eyes on him.

”You just mumbled something about marinading lizards to attract demons…” He says while a small smile tugs the corners of his mouth.

”Am I back at reading the cookbook?” I wonder and turn the book so that I can see the cover. The snarling face of a horned demon looks back at me. It’s not the cookbook, but something close to it in my mind. I push the book away in discust. ”Is there any coffee left?” I ask while trying to suppress a yawn.

”Yeah, but it’s cold and tastes horrid.” Kevin says and leanes back on his chair. I look around the room while trying to distract me thoughts from sleep. It doesn’t help that Sam’s leaning over his book, gently snoring. Dean’s nowhere in sight, but that doesn’t surprise me. That man has the knack of slipping away when research needs doing.

”You look horrible.” Kevin calls my attention back to him. He’s smiling even though I can see how tired he is.

”You don’t look so hot either.” Which was not complitely untruthful as I think how nice it could be to snugle against his chest and fall asleep next to him. I shake my head to distract my thoughts and lift my hand to rub my eyes. ”I’m ok, just need a cup of coffee.” I lie and start to get up, but Kevin stops me.

”I’ll go get it. You made the last batch and I need to stretch my legs.” I give him a thankful look as I collapse back on the chair. He gets up and gently lets his fingers touch my shoulder as he walks past me towards the kitchen. I watch him with more adoration in my eyes than I would normally. Job comes first now, personal feelings second, but it’s still these little moments and gestures that bring light to the dark reality.

I reach for another book as my thoughts start to get mushy. It’s no use getting sentimental over this. We had made the decision together.

I lean over the book and try to concentrate on the text. It doesn’t take long before the letters start jumping again and I close my eyes to stop them moving. Maybe I could rest my eyes for five minutes. I think and lean over the book. Just five minutes…..

Sam peered through his eyelashes. He had been aroused from sleep by the smell of fresh coffee, but some instinct told him that now was not the good time to get up. He watched as Kevin lowered the coffee cup on the table next to her. She was fast asleep by the sound of her breathing. Kevin touched her gently, brushing her hair from her face. Kevin’s back was half turned towards him, so Sam couldn’t see the expression on his face, but he knew it already. He watched as Kevin leaned down and kissed her temple, longinly inhaling her scent before getting up and sitting down on his chair. Sam looked as Kevin reach his own hand to touch her fingertips with his before concentrating back on the tablet. Even in her sleep she was smiling softly.

Sam closed his own eyes. Let them have the moment. He tought as he started to drift off again. And silently vowed to protect those little moments.


End file.
